


Thank you, Tony

by bistark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Infinity War, Infinity War spoilers, Sad Tony, Spoilers, Tony deserves better, dad tony, delves into the relationship between tony and peter, slight trans peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistark/pseuds/bistark
Summary: They didn't expect this. They lost. And now, they had to pay the price.





	Thank you, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> ***INFINITY WAR SPOILERS***  
> Anyways im crying thanks marvel

“Mr.Stark?” 

Tony turns around, and faces a cowering Peter, looking helpless as their teammates just vanished. They had lost the infinity stones, they had lost the fight against Thanos. Everyone he cared about would soon die, all because of him.But now, as he sees Peters hand slowly turning to dust as he reaches out towards him, he knows how truly knows much disaster he has caused. He knew he would lose Peter along with it.

“Mr.Stark, I don’t feel so good.” Peter whispers, a look of fear filling his face as he stumbles towards Tony. Peter’s arm is halfway gone, and he knew there was no escape from what would soon happen. He witnessed the others die, disappearing into dust right before his eyes, but he wasn’t ready. Tony reached out and grabbed Peter before he could fall. Tears filled Peter’s eyes as he grabbed onto Tony for dear life. This was his Peter, his friend, his partner in crime, his son, who was dying in his arms. Tony didn’t realize he was crying till Peter reached out towards his face, wiping the waterfall of tears away from his face. “Mr.Stark, I don’t want to die.”

“Please, I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go.”

Tony squeezed him even tighter, his breath uncontrollably hitching, making him feel as he was drowning. “I-Its okay, Kid. We’ll get out of this, you’re going to be okay. Oh my god, Peter Im sorry, I’m so sorry.” He whispered, grabbing him for dear life, he knew there was no way out of this, he knew he couldn’t save him, and it was all his fault. “Mr.Stark, thank you for being there for me.” Peter looks into Tony’s eyes, and gives him a smile. The smile was bright, as if Peter was the sun itself, it was full of all his emotions, and Tony realized instantly, this would be Peter’s last smile to him.

Tony began to sob even harder, pulling Peter even closer to him. He now had only half of his torso. “If I didn’t bring you to fight Cap, you wouldn’t be suffering. You would be free, you wouldn’t have to deal with what i put your through and what pain this caused. You are 15, you shouldn’t have to deal with a war, you shouldn’t have to deal with me. I’m sorry kid, I’m so sorry Peter. I love you, I shouldn’t have ruined your life.” Tony sobbed, everything crashing down on him with the realization this was his fault. He caused his suffering by bringing him to fight. He would be the cause for his son’s death.

“Mr.Stark, this wasn’t your fault. If I had not met you, I don’t know where I would be in life. You taught me and shaped me into the person I am today, You accepted me for who I was, and you helped me with I’m demons. I’m sorry I couldn’t do the same for you, but don’t bring yourself down, remember you made my life worthwhile. I couldn’t have asked for more. I love you Tony, thank you for being the father I wasn’t able to have.” Peter let out a sigh, and relaxed his body. He was almost completely gone now and disappearing at a faster rate. He gave Tony one last squeeze and whispered, “Thank you, Tony.” Then Tony fell forward, grabbing at the dust that was his son, trying to catch him, to bring him back. Tony cried uncontrollably, tears rushing down his face. He grabbed the dust the was in his hands, all that remained of Peter. He pulled to his near his heart, remembering every moment he has ever had with Peter. The first meeting, the fight, at his side when he dealt with bullies, his transition, and with him when he faced flashbacks of his Uncle Ben. He was always there for him, but now, there was no way he could bring him back to live the rest of his life. He wouldn’t grow to graduate, he wouldn’t get married, have kids. He disappeared before he could live his life. Now, he was dead, unable to come back to him. 

“It should have been me.” Tony cried out. “IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!” He screamed at nothing. Tony stayed there for who knows how long before his throat was raw and his eyes were dried out. He took a shaky breath and stood. His legs wobbled, and his body was screaming with protest, every part of him in different arrays of pain, but he ignored it and started walking to the ship. He would find Thanos. He would find him and make him pay for what he did. He would get revenge for Peter, for all the lives lost, and he wouldn’t stop till Thanos got what he deserved. This was for Peter, his friend, partner in crime, his son.


End file.
